comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Kingston (Earth-848)
Jesse Kingston is a 15 year old boy who became the vigilante known as Spider-Man after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. History Second Storey Boy When he was 12, Jesse's father died of cancer. After several months, his mother began dating another man, Isiah Sealey. Initially, Jesse was angry at both of them, because he felt it was disrespecting his dad. However, he realised that Isiah was making her happy and tried to get along with him. The two became close, almost as close as Jesse had been with his dad. When they sold their house and moved in with Isiah, Jesse was given a whole storey of the two-storey apartment to himself. He was content, and happy with his new family. A Spider Within By the time he was 15, Jesse had secured an internship at Axon Labs, a scientific organisation in New York. He worked with Dr. Samuel Eli Etch on a power nullifier. The floor above them however was dedicated to the creation of a Super Soldier Serum, funded by SHIELD. On a visit upstairs, Jesse held one of the spiders being used as test subjects, with the supervision of a scientist. However, a sudden blackout caused the spider to freak out and bite Jesse. After the initial few moments, he didn't feel any pain from the bite, but it left a mark. When no negative reactions occurred, he was allowed to go home. However, as he walked into his room, he collapsed. When he woke up he felt completely fine, even better than usual. He went out onto his balcony and looked out at the city, seeing it differently than before, his vision being much more clear. However, caught in the moment he slipped and fell over the rails. He stretched his arms out to grab the rails, but missed. However, he stopped falling. When he looked up, he saw that his hand was flat on the concrete balcony, stuck to it. After climbing back up, he tested the adhesion on the wall, and his hand kept sticking. The next day, he went over to his friend, Bastion's house. He showed Bastion his amazing powers, and they discussed what to do. After a while, Bastion suggested Jesse became a superhero. After some thought, he decided it was a good idea, and rushed off to put together a costume. At home, he pulled out a red hoodie and blue jeans, and used his adhesive powers to climb up to the roof. However, he became scared, and merely sat on the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets below. He heard a gun shot, and saw the bullet fly up through the air thanks to his enhanced vision. He saw the chaos below, but was too afraid to step in. After all the drama below had cleared, he went down to his balcony and inside. The next day he went to school, where he was informed that Mr Callum, his favourite teacher, had been killed. At that moment, Jesse became enraged. He rushed out of school and ran home. He pulled out his hoodie and blue jeans, putting them on. Jesse became determined to catch the culprits. He got a phone call from his friend, Gwen Stacy. She asked him to go back to school, to which he replied he couldn't. She said she'd stop by at his apartment after school if he wanted, an offer Jesse accepted. He set out to find the killers, running through the streets until he found a robbery. Approaching the burglars, he picked up a metal bar and attacked, demanding to know if they'd been the ones. They denied being there at the time, but Jesse continued to beat them, knocking all of them unconscious. After he was done, he fell to his knees, horrified by what he had done. A civilian man comforted him, saying that they were bad men, and deserved something bad like that. Jesse ran away, and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When Gwen arrived, he couldn't help but tell her. He confessed to the powers and told her about the beating. She comforted him, and after he calmed down, kissed him. A week later, Jesse had nearly completed a proper suit, blue and red in colour as a reference to the red hoodie and blue jeans he had worn in his first outing. After adding the lenses, he put the costume on and rushed out into the city, crawling across walls. He came across a group of robbers, led by the infamous Cletus Kasady, a thief and murderer. He defeated Cletus relatively easily, using the super strength he had discovered throughout the week. He spoke to his friend, Peter Parker, who had a job at the Daily Bugle as a photographer. Peter had been struggling to find events to photograph, so Jesse offered to let Peter take pictures of him as Spider-Man, also revealing his secret identity. He also reealed that he was tired of others trying to take photos, and wanted somebody he trusts doing it. He set off to fight crime again, talking to himself as he ran across rooftops and climbed up and down buildings. He reached the scene of a robbery and looked up, declaring that he was Spider-Man, New York's hero. The Goblin Problem While crawling up the side of a building, Jesse was suddenly attacked by an armoured man on a glider. Startled, Jesse tried to take the mask off of the man, but couldn't. He then realised that the mask looked somewhat like a Goblin. He was then blinded by an orange flash, and then felt the heat of an explosion. The man on the glider caught him and flew up higher. He told Spider-Man that he was "the Goblin", and that to meet him at Midtown High the next day. He threw Jesse at a building, forcing him to use his adhesion. He went the next day, Saturday, and searched the school. He made it to the roof, where he found his friend, Harry Osborn, tied up, with duct tape over his mouth. Freeing Harry, Jesse asked if he was okay, still in his Spider-Man disguise. Harry was fine, and said that the Goblin had already gone. Jesse made sure Harry could get home by himself, and left. Getting home, he researched the Goblin. He discovered that he was a crime boss, who had become active three months prior. Surprised at the revelation, Jesse left again to try and track him down. While searching the city, he was attacked by Goblin again. This time, the Goblin took him to Central Park. They began to fight, with Jesse being thrashed initially. However, he managed to get an upper hand by taking the Goblin's glider out of the mix, smashing it to pieces. Goblin was limited to land combat, meaning that Jesse's high jumps gave him an edge. He beat Goblin to the point where the villains' mask cracked. Trying to burst the mask open, Jesse succeeded. However, the Goblin turned at the right time, hiding his face. He kicked Jesse backwards and ran while the wall crawler was distracted. When Jesse tried to go after the Goblin, he had disappeared completely. Returning home, Jesse washed up and found Gwen in his room. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She then revealed that she knew the identity of the Goblin. Jesse asked her who it was, but a bullet shot her in the shoulder before she could answer, rendering her unconscious. Venom Dominion Rushing Gwen to the hospital, Jesse proclaimed his love for her as soon as she was sem-conscious. They arrived, and Gwen was rushed into surgery. In an attempt to clear his mind while she was in, Jesse went to the roof, and put his costume on, having put it in his backpack in case. He went jumping around the buildings for a few hours, then went to check on Gwen. He arrived not long before she woke up, and changed back into his civilian clothes. They talked for a while, and kissed. At that time, they heard a loud explosion. Jesse ran to investigate. He found that a large, black creature was attacking the hospital, demanding to know where Spider-Man was. Jesse ran and changed into his costume. He attacked the creature, questioning how it knew he was there. It turned out that he had seen Jesse wall-crawling while Gwen was in surgery. The creature identified itself as Venom, wanting revenge on Jesse, without identifying its' reason for revenge. It began describing what it was going to do to Spider-Man, but halfway through talking it split apart into a mass of slimy tentacles, and a man fell out. The tentacles began attaching to Jesse, despite his struggling. The man tried to pull the slime back to him, but it attached to Jesse. In a panic, Jesse ran from the hospital, trying to get the slime off of him. However, it bonded to his suit, somewhat imitating it, except in black and white. It settled, and Jesse slipped off the side of a building. He thrust his hand out to try and grab the wall, but missed. Instead, a string of the slime shot out, like web from a spider, and he swung to safety. Amazed with it, Jesse decided to keep the suit. Holding onto a glass wall, Jesse looked at himself, and thought about how the suit looked odd in black and white. The slime seemed to react, and became red as well. Jesse decided that with it's webs, and possible other powers, he'd keep the suit. In his first outing with the new suit, a week later, Jesse came face to face with Eddie Brock, the man who had controlled the "symbiote" before him. Wanting it back, he tried to defeat Jesse, but fell under his enhanced power. Eddie begged for it back, which the suit reacted to. It took control of Jesse's body and forced him to beat Eddie up. The former owner was beaten until he was bleeding, but didn't back down. Jesse screamed in panic, his voice coming out extremely high, and the symbiote shot off of him. It reattached to Eddie, and became the large creature it had been before. The large Venom creature attacked Jesse, smashing him into a wall. In an attempt to defeat the creature, Jesse began screaming. It was affected, and the scream held it back long enough for Jesse to get out of the alleyway and into an open area. "Venom" chased after him, unaware that Jesse was leading him to a concert hall. Jesse entered the building, with Venom not far behind. Dodging the creature as he made his way to the sound desk. He waited for Venom to get close to him, turned the system on, as well as putting a set of earmuffs on. He changed the frequency, and screamed into a microphone. The amplified scream caused the symbiote to leap off of Eddie and try to escape. Jesse used a large plastic container to trap the slime creature, and took the container to Axon Labs, where he put it into a chemical incinerator. Electrifying Lizard Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroes of Earth-848 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Electric Blasts Category:Extreme Skin Shedding Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters